Bob I need a favor
by Bokormen
Summary: Megan refused to give Charlie surveillance equipment, so how did Charlie acquire the camera? Spoilers for 316 Contenders.


Fandom: Numb3rs

Character: Charlie

Pairing: Gen, het (mention on Amita/Charlie)

Spoilers: 316 Contenders

Comment: Megan refused to give Charlie surveillance equipment, so how did Charlie acquire the camera?

Disclaimer: Not mine. Do not make any money on this story.

* * *

"Sorry Charlie, but the FBI can't give you such equipment." Megan said as she stared at the math professor not believing he had actually ask for something to he could use to spy on his poker opponent.

Charlie's disappointment lasted only a few seconds before he had come up with a new plan. "It doesn't matter Megan. Thanks for the help!" He said as he departed the FBI building quickly. Outside he picked up his phone and dialed a number he knew by memory.

"_National Security Agency. How can I help you?" _a female voice sounded over the line.

"Hey. This is professor Charles Eppes. Could you please put me thru to Director Robert Thompkins?"

"_If you just hold on I'll see if he has a moment free." _the woman said before music started playing. The next thing he heard was his friend's voice.

"_Charlie! How nice to hear from you. This just a social call or…?"_

"I kind of need to ask for a favor." Charlie started hesitant.

"_What do you need?"_ Bob asked immediately.

"Some surveillance equipment. A small hidden camera to be exact." Charlie told him.

"_Okay. I don't think you are planning on going rouge on me so why don't you tell me what has happened." _Bob said and Charlie could hear him sit back in his office chair ready to listen to the whole story. And Charlie was more than happy to oblige.

"Well I guess it all started when my friend Larry went into space…" Charlie started. "…And then he skunked my office. I had my computer there! So I figured that the best way to get back on him are to win the tournament, but to do that I need to find his tell. And if I on the same time could get a little childish payback on the same time, it would count on the plus side. Some friends of my father have agreed helping me make his office door disappear, but what help is that to me if I can't see it?" Charlie finished his story.

"_You know Charlie? I learned a long time ago not to come on your bad side." _Bob laughed. _"You shall have your tech and I will also send Ben there to help you, but on one condition."_

"What?"

"_You send me a copy of that video."_

Charlie laughed. "That's a deal. When can I expect him?"

"_I think he is close by. Maybe a few feet? I sent him the minute you asked for the equipment. But I was curious and it was a fun story. Call me and tell me how it went when you win the tournament."_

"I will Bob. And thanks."

"_Don't mention it. Anytime, anything. Bye."_

"Bye Bob." Charlie looked up to see Ben's smiling face stare down on him there he sat on the bench.

"So Doc… What or maybe who are we going to watch? Your brother pissed you off or something? We can get great blackmail material."

Charlie had known Ben since he started consulting for the NSA and he really liked the guy. He wasn't like the normal NSA agents. No, this guy had humor and style.

"Nope. It is a good idea and maybe if we have time after…, but this is what we are going to do." Charlie smirked as he let his friend in on the situation and his plan.

* * *

"So how did you end up finding out about his tell Charlie?" Don asked as the entire team, plus Amita and Dad, were gathered around the table.

"He made his office disappear to make him stressed. He watched it live over a camera and then picked up on the tell." Colby answered for him. "Quite funny."

"Charlie!" Megan exclaimed. "I told you that you couldn't use any of our equipment."

"I didn't. I did not use any FBI equipment to spy on him." Charlie calmly told them.

"How did you do it?" Amita asked her boyfriend.

"I asked Bob for a favor. He even sent a man to help me. Speaking of which." Charlie pulled up his phone and entered the same number he had called a few days earlier.

"Hey Bob. Glad I caught you. I just called to honor my part of the bargain. I won. Ben brought with him a copy didn't he? Yeah, funny. No, we didn't have long enough time to gather any blackmail material on irritating older brothers." Charlie glared at said brother that had been stealing food from him during the entire meal. Said brother now stared at him in shock. The same did the other occupants around the table.

"Stealing food. That is actually a good idea. I might do that. Tell Ben if he wants to he can come over and then we can plan and execute the whole thing together. Yeah. I better get back to dinner before all the food is gone. Say hey to everyone from me. Bye." Charlie closed the phone and started eating. Then he noticed the stares.

"What?!"

"Did you just speak with the man I think you spoke with?" Don managed to ask. "Bob as in Director Robert Thompkins, Director of NSA?"

"Yeah." Charlie confirmed.

"What kind of deal did you speak of?" Alan wanted to know. He was more concerned what kind of trouble his youngest might have gotten himself into.

"He lent me Ben and his equipment in exchange for a copy of the video and a update on how it went in the tournament."

"That's it?" Amita asked disbelieving.

"Yeah…?" Charlie really didn't see what was so special.

"What about the blackmail part? Should I be worried?" Don half teased.

"Nah. Just something Ben suggested when we met. Bob told him to come before he had gotten the full story, so the only thing Ben knew was that he should meet me and bring his surveillance stuff. He thought I might need some blackmail material on my older brother."

Don shook his head disbelieving. The director of NSA sends a surveillance technician to help his brother and the man thinks he is there to get some blackmail material on the older brother? And it sounded like the Director sent the man just because Charlie asked. Wow. Some job his kid brother must have done for them.

The rest of the team just stared at Charlie in wonder. They knew Charlie had connections high up and that he had worked on many different things. But this? First name basis with the head of NSA? Said director handing over equipment no questions asked? Some day they had to remember that Charlie always could come up with more surprises. Colby's nickname really suited him. Charlie really was a Whiz Kid.


End file.
